User blog:.arcticbreath/THE SANTUMERINO RANT
Oh boy where do I begin Well, I have been wanting to make this blog for a while, but I never got around to it. But this time, Santum-- or should I say Santiago, really pushed my fucking buttons, and I just don't give a shit anymore. I met Santiago back in the summer, when he joined my Minecraft Server. There we chatted, we hung out, and we got along pretty good. He made nice houses, and he had a great personality, and was surprisingly good with the english language to someone who isn't native to the language. But, fast forward a few months, I started to see his behavior get increasingly worse. He started by excessively using 'xd' and then that escalated quickly to worse things. He stole my original comic Icing Ironic, which really fucking hurt. He made his own little thing on this very wiki called "Santum Sillies", which utterly disgusted me. He thought it was ok to just take my own original comic, and then make his own shittier version, called Santum Sillies. And then he started directly calling people out in his comics, which lead to several of them being removed (thank god). I let him even join my Discord server, and he still treated me with disrespect by renaming me to things like "nya kawaii desu" or something borderline bullying like "grifon rae". But then he started doing things that just crossed the line One day on the discord, I linked a video of me when I was 11. You know what he did with it? He took it and edited it several times and harassed me using that footage. You can find all the videos on his channel "Santum". Anyways, I just sorta tried to ignore these videos, as they really hurt my feelings, but then other people on the discord were encouraging it saying "LOL this is funny dude, keep it up". That wasn't OK to do, and to make my scream when I was 11 into the anthem of his disgusting country just utterly displeased me. Meanwhile, Santum Sillies is getting progressively more and more terrible and more offensive, and he started saying other offensive things too. Just today, he posted this in the Discord: Santum-Today at 4:38 PM Negros shouldn't be allowed to vote. I was utterly SHOCKED that he said something like that. Oh and to all of you saying "you always say 'i hate santumerino' as a joke, you guys are OBVIOUSLY friends", you're wrong. I just played it off as a joke to not cause drama. Of course I actually meant the things that I "jokingly" said. And just today I've noticed something about Santiago. If he is a "poor argentinian" as he claims, then how does he have a computer? How does he have a mic? How does he have the money to buy a "me me big boy" shirt, if he's as poor as he claims. He's obviously bullshitting us in some way, and I think he completely lied about several things in the past that I just havent seen yet. Anyways, the conclusion of this is that Santiago is actually a rich, italian, douchebag, and he is an absolutely terrible person. I hope I brought to light how Santiago truly is. Category:Blog posts